


放逐者的試煉

by FLStellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: My Meetra called Arvic in my gameplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLStellar/pseuds/FLStellar





	放逐者的試煉

「我準備好了。」放逐者在心中默唸，踏進漆黑的古老陵墓，將同伴留在身後。

漆黑的甬道彼端是不知何處而來的明亮，是一間陵室，在另外三個方向仍各有一緊閉的大門，陵室中站立著六道身影。

放逐者踏出黑暗，這舉動如同一道訊息，六道身影至始有了動作。這是一場演講，站在所有人的對面，一個身材高大的年青人是演講者。

「我們無法再等待，我不否認議會的智慧，但他們看不見情況的危急。」這是一個充滿磁性，令人忍不住要信服的聲音。

「我記得這幕，這是十年前的旦圖音。」放逐者輕聲說，走到五名聽眾的後面。

「共和國的軍隊節節敗退，沒有絕地的幫助，共和國將無法抵抗曼達羅的入侵……」一名絕地走到了講者的身後。

「我幾乎忘記，得到力量與權力以前的馬拉克，是個多麼有領導魅力的人。」放逐者沒有移動，沒掩飾自己的想法，輕輕的說。

「若我們再等待，曼達羅將統治銀河，共和國將滅亡。」又一名絕地走到馬拉克的身後。在演講中，一個接一個。

「我們聽說過妳，他們都說妳很有能力，加入我們，加入我和睿文，幫助共和。」最後一名絕地走到了馬拉克的身後，放逐者皺起了眉，那是貝絲緹菈，十年前並不是這樣。

「只剩下你了，艾薇克，妳是否願意加入我和睿文，如同以前一樣？」

「事情的發展並不如你所想，馬拉克。」是的，我們幫共和擊退了曼達羅，贏了戰爭，但接下來你們背叛了共和，我也被議會放逐……

「那並不重要，妳是否後悔妳當初所做的決定？」

「不，我並不後悔，我做的每一個決定取決於我當時是什麼，並造就我今天是什麼。」

「明智的回答，那妳今天的決定？」

「當初我加入戰爭是為了保護共和國，保護那些我們一直在守護的人，但我後來選擇離開了戰爭……我今天沒有理由再次加入，不，我不會加入你，馬拉克。」艾薇克回答，手按上了腰間的劍柄。眼前不是真的馬拉克——也不是真的十年前。

「很好……那妳該品嘗看看黑暗面的力量。」馬拉克看不出有任何意外，平靜的說，他手中亮起紅色的劍芒，其他的絕地聽眾也點亮了光劍，或黃或藍或綠。

艾薇克也啟動了光劍，用的是在奧德朗皇宮得到的銀色水晶，銀白色的光束劃過了陵室中冰冷的空氣。

一名絕地手舞兩團藍光襲向艾薇克，她擋下一記隨即後退避開另一把劍。那是名絕地守護者，近戰中的佼佼。

這些是幻象，但在聚集黑暗的古西斯陵墓，幻境也有著殺傷力。

幾個月來無止盡的追殺，放逐者已重新掌握這把早已忘卻的武器及曾經失去的能力。她將光劍在掌中快速的轉了一圈逼開欺身上前的兩名守護者，優雅的一翻身脫離尚未合攏的包圍圈，在半空中，她突然被一道看不見的力量擊向陵壁。

那是原力。艾薇克在撞上陵壁以前穩住了身形，並在牆上借力避開空中一道震盪的波紋，她能感受到手持綠色光劍的絕地執事聚集著原力的力量。

陵墓中的黑暗越發沉重，如泥淖般拖曳著放逐者的手足。她召喚原力，光明卻在濃厚的黑暗中窒礙難行，空氣中充斥著興奮的悸動——它們在等待，那些黑暗——它們在等待放逐者放棄光明，向黑暗求取力量的那一刻，在她擁有相襯的心智以前，黑暗原力不會回應她的召喚，只會令她難受。

也並非是完全無法聯繫原力，屬於她自己的原力流動在四肢百骸，幫她抵抗來自黑暗的壓力。她升起一道原力壁壘使它圍繞身體四周，幻象很真實，即便仍是黑暗的本質，兩名執事並未使用黑暗的技巧，但光明面的技巧在原力使用者的戰鬥中有時更加致命，在光劍的激烈交鋒時突然暈眩可不是什麼令人愉快的事。

擊擋著光劍的攻擊，艾薇克仍將大部分的心力用在關注馬拉克，這個最具威脅的對手——如果幻象足夠真實。馬拉克沒有動作，眼神已不如初見般清澈，取而代之的是陰沉的瘋狂，血紅的劍刃如達克森巨蟒的舌信，希頓獸的瞳仁，輕輕的垂在身側，似在等待獵物疲憊的那剎。

銀光劃過了絕地的咽喉，那瞬間守護者眼中閃著艾薇克無法解讀的光芒，隨著他緩緩倒下，身體化作了虛無，彷彿他未曾出現。突然間放逐者腦中閃過一個名字，不是這個人的，這個幻象她認識……

眼前的處境無法讓放逐者仔細思考，在守護者倒下的同時，提速衝到了一名執事的面前，艾薇克看見她眼中的驚訝。執事將光劍半舉在眼前，讓她的瞳仁映成了碧色。光劍對任何絕地來說都是基礎，不會因為專注於原力使得對這武器的精通有任何減少。

艾薇克沒有機會出手，一把旋轉的雙刃黃色光劍阻止了她。是貝絲緹拉，幻象中最不合理的部份，但要求幻象合理本身就極為可笑。艾薇克向右躍去，順勢將飛襲而來的光劍引到另一名執事的身側，那執事擊開了光劍，但艾薇克隨即讓他消逝在空氣中。又一個名字。

第二個名字同樣不屬於消逝的幻象，但她知道這個名字。她好像了解了什麼，令她身形一頓，這時馬拉克竄到了放逐者的身後，她來不及轉身，將劍尖斜著向後方一送，光劍互擊傳來的巨力讓她被擊飛了去。

腳在地上一掃改變了方向，又一個竄進腦中的名字讓她知道失去光劍的貝絲緹菈的消逝，馬拉克下的手，而那又是一個她不認識的名字。

貝絲緹菈下場的太容易了點，她印象中的貝絲緹菈可不會這麼簡單失去她光劍的控制。不過也許……

雖然馬拉克加入了戰局，但現在只需要面對三個對手。艾薇克尋思者，打算先解決正在交手的守護者。

放逐者以一道原力震波將守護者震飛，馬拉克和另一名執事身體一頓而未受影響，這在她預料當中，她飛身衝向了震飛一時反應不及的守護者。

在她的設想中，在另一方向的馬拉克來不及阻止她，而執事也無法攔下她。在經過執事身邊她已預備好光劍準備任何可能的攻擊，放逐者看見執事再次將她的光劍橫在眼前，那是個防備的姿勢。艾薇克這樣想。

但她還是輕忽了，那並不是一個防禦的姿勢，也不是任一種劍招，兩把光劍相碰，執事用原力推進自己及放逐者，用原力將兩人包裹，艾薇克用力想擺脫執事，但執事放開光劍上的一隻手抓住了艾薇克的手腕。艾薇克也放開光劍反手抓住對方，另一手將光劍向上一挑切斷了執事的手臂。痛苦的表情在她臉上浮現，但她仍用完好的手緊抓自己的光劍，讓原力沉重的壓在放逐者的身上，卻也無力阻止銀芒劃過咽喉。

但這足夠了，在執事消逝的瞬間，伴隨一個名字，紅色的光劍透過了放逐者的身體。

所有的幻象都消失了，只留下放逐者倒在地上。她以為她會死去，但她就只是倒在地上，失去所有力量。黑暗沉重的難以抵抗，幾乎無法呼吸……她最終失去了意識。

放逐者最後還是忽略了這些是幻象，服從於同一意志。無法確定是陵墓自身，或是古老的黑暗西斯大君的陰魂。

黑暗躁動著，放逐者的昏迷令它們不滿，更加不滿的是她昏迷中仍透出的淡淡光明——雖然正在流逝，從紅刃造成的傷口流逝。流出，同樣有流入。

放逐者終於清醒，顫抖著掙扎起身。透胸的傷口，如幻象般消失不見。她感到困惑，閉上了雙眼。

「有什麼東西被改變了……」她對自己說，帶著不安。她不確定剛才是否是一道試練，而她是否通過。

艾薇克望向右邊的門，決定繼續前進，奇怪的只是，她的原力並非耗盡，而是多了些什麼。

甬道並不長，很快的，艾薇克來到另一扇門的前面，毫不遲疑的揮開了門，她已準備好面對任何東西。

什麼都沒有，只有一具屍體。艾薇克暗自鬆了口氣，警惕著靠近它。那是一具絕地的屍體，在濃重的黑暗下未曾腐敗，仍維持著驚懼的表情——放逐者以為那不該出現在絕地臉上。

她拾起絕地的資料盤，得知他的名字——是先前閃過她腦中的其中之一。


End file.
